Resident evil REmake survivor 1
by MysticGohan88
Summary: A remake of my first fanfiction ever read. The grizzly murders of Raccoon City attracts the eyes of seven gutsy teenagers to try their luck at solving the case of the cannibalistic cult on their own. Will they survive the horrors of the mansion incident?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Five years ago, I made an amateur fanfic called Resident evil Survivor. It was based off ideas I had borrowed from other fanfiction authors who decided it was far too poorly written to be worth reporting. My writing skills have developed over the years, and although some stories are on hiatus at the moment that does not mean that, they are discontinued. I've decided as of now, to do a remake of my first written story. This time, it will not be as Gary Sue as it was before!  
_

So without further ado, here it is: Resident evil Survivor Remake

Chapter 1: Prelude to the horror

_July 28th, 1998, Raccoon City Hall…_

_It was a beautiful, sunny day! The sky had no clouds and the wind had a pleasant breeze to the environment. A harmonious buzz of celebration was in the air, as the large crowd of citizens cheered for its heroes! Stepping up to, the podium was the honorable Mayor Michael Warren, as he lowered his hands to calm the cheering crowd! A glorious day had come; the case of the cannibalistic cult had been solved. All to the thanks of seven teenagers! "My good citizens of Raccoon city, we are here to honor the brave youths that took it upon themselves to accomplish what are very own R.P.D., could not! I present to you, the heroes of Raccoon City" introduced the mayor. _

_Stepping away from the podium, he continued to clap along with the crowd as the teens blushed, and wave silently back in response. Clearly, they weren't use to such publicity. One of the teens stepped forward, as he presented himself in front of the podium._

_From the way, he seemed to stand, and how the others stepped back; he seemed to be the unofficial leader of this gang of heroes. Smiling, he swallowed hard as he spoke into the microphone. "Thank you for honors my fellow citizens. I am truly grateful for the privilege of being able to help my hometown" spoke the teen. Pushing some sweat from his brow, he continued "We're it not for the help of the R.P.D.'s beginning leads, we would have not made such an attempt to help the city we know and love"._

_Pointing out an outstretched hand, he said "And thank you, Umbrella Corporations, for the medical assistance that you have provided for all those who were sick from this disease. We're it not for Umbrella's pharmaceutical supplies, none of us would have likely made it back in one piece". _

"_So once more, thank you Raccoon city for this honor" the teen spoke. Bowing his head in respect, he blushed lightly at the praise. Stepping back, he watched as the mayor spoke once more. _

"_It is with my privilege, that I bestow upon you seven; these medals for the demonstration of the valor you showed in solving Raccoon cities most dangerous crime," announced the mayor, as he gently placed a golden medal around the teen. Stepping back, he clapped widely as the crowd joined him!_

_Grinning, the teen waved out to the crowd as he blushed with pride!  
_

_O'Connor…_

_This had to be the most awesome thing to ever happen to him in his life! He and his friends were all heroes!_

_O'Connor._

_This moment was just so great, that it seemed almost too great to be true!_

July 19th, 1998, Raccoon City High…

"DREW BETTENCOURT O'CONNOR" screamed the furious algebra teacher, as she tossed her notebook at the uninterested teen!

"WHAT" Drew screamed, startled out of his daydream as his mind snapped back to reality. Blinking several times to erase the dizziness that had come to him, he looked around slowly as slowly returned. What had happened? He was at city hall with his best friends; and he was receiving an award for being a hero when..when…

Looking up, he cringed as he stared into the angered eyes of his algebra teacher; Ms. Blango. If one was to ask, what a stereotypical teacher was, with her nose always in the book and her head up her ass; Ms. Blango would fit the description well. With her hideous beehive hairstyle, and overuse age of makeup to try and hide her wrinkles; Ms. Blango was the worst of the worst.

Readjusting her thick glasses, she snapped "Young man, if your going to daydream then go home and do it their. My make up class if for winners, not day dreamers".

Lowering his head into his book of equations, he grumbled "Y…Yes mam". Watching her turn her back, he silently raised his middle finger in her direction as he thought, "_You stuck up, old bitch". _

The sixteen year old yawned as he stared out the window at what a nice day it was. He bore a navy blue t-shirt, with slightly ripped jeans. Green ball sneakers adorned his feet as he gently tapped them against the marble floor. One would be wondering why was the dark brown haired boy doing in school when it had let out four days ago. Well unfortunately, he had decided to pull a prank on Ms. By-the-book here with the cool guy/prankster of his group of friends: Sean Rogers.

They had gone and filled up the back seat of her car with maple syrup from the school cafeteria. How they had managed to get over a gallon of that stuff and slip it down the cracks of her partial open window was beyond Drew. But they had done it as revenge for giving their buddy Joe a detention for fist fighting, even though he hadn't started the fight.

Somehow, evidence pointed to Drew, and Sean didn't get caught! What the hell? So, he had to spend a few days after school let out doing what he dredge more then life itself; Algebra. Grumbling to himself, his brown eyes glanced up to the stuck up teacher as he lowered his eyes down to his paper.

Time flew by painfully slow to the point of where Drew was counting the number of wavy lines on his wooden desk. He was that bored! Hearing the bell ring, he immediately became alert! "I'm outta here" he grinned, as he grabbed his bag and rushed for the door; ignoring his teacher to come back and check his answers!

Screw that! His vacation was here, and he was gonna use everyday to put his idea into action! Rushing out of the double door to his prison, he grinned as he called out "I was wondering if you were gonna be here".

Smirking, the boy leaning against the lamppost responded "Had to see if Ms. Tight ass was brutal on you as always. From the looks of how rushed you were to get out of their; she was" laughed Sean. Dressed in a mixture of black and gray, with boots, long shorts and a dew rag bandanna to hide his messy blonde hair; the seventeen year old smirked as he eyed Drew behind his shades.

Grabbing Drew in a headlock, he laughed "Heh, even if you ended up here for four days; the look on her face when she saw the back of her car filled with syrup"! Slapping his knee, he laughed "Priceless"! 

Grinning in response, Drew responded "Nah! Her reaction was much better! She swore so loud, I'm sure Canada probably herd her! Then she kicked her own car, and made a huge dent in it! What a moron"!

Following Sean across town, Drew smiled as he thought "Ahh Raccoon City. Whilst your filled to the brim with crime, corruption and dickweeds. I'm proud to call you my home"! Rushing across town as he went and entered Bybee; Drew scanned out for the others! Pretending he was a lookout; he smirked "Captain, I see no sign of our matey's". He had to keep himself from laughing! They acted like such childish morons at times.

"Ahoy skipper! Local idiots spotted off the port bow" Sean grinned as he pointed out over to the café of Emmey's. Inside next to the one were the five other misfit freaks that he called friends! Tapping lightly on the window as Sean swung himself in through the door, he announced, "What's up everyone"? 

Receiving the usual hi from the others, Drew smiled as he sat himself down in the booth with his friends as he kicked his feet onto the table. Looking around, he announced "Sorry I'm late, Ms. Blango seemed to determined to keep me staying in longer then usual". Glad that they understood, he said "So, everyone how about we relay the plan once more".

Sitting up, Joseph Torres smirked as he placed his elbows on the table. The sixteen year old rubbed a hand through his shaved hair as he whispered "I can sneak a few of the R. standard pistols with the flash light attachments from my dad's storage locker. So we can get rough with the cult if they try anything". His faux RPD shirt and dark jeans rubbed against the leather cushions. He was the sensible, slight peacekeeper of the group. Ironic that it was he got into a fight before school had ended.

Kevin Williamson added input to the plan, as he said, "I've a supply of all night caffeine pills. Since we're gonna be doing this really late, it'd probably be best for us to have them so we don't fall asleep and wake up with our insides chewed out". Kevin was captain of the Raccoon highs football team. Seventeen, tall and handsome. He was dressed in the blue varsity jacket, and buzz cut. You'd think someone like him wouldn't be hanging out with others like Drew and Joe. Yet it seemed he valued his childhood friends over his status amongst the "cool" kids.

A shaking and trembling Alex O' Riley smiled as he gently popped in a pill into his mouth. His trembling ceased as he inhaled. Brushing his dirty black hair out of his green eyes, he gulped. The sixteen year old then spoke nervously "W..Well, I could get ahold of some of the. equipment. After all, how are we gonna be famous if we don't have any proof". Alex had been bullied almost his entire life. By his parents, kids at school, teachers…everyone seemed out to get him. He had developed a trembling habit whenever he was nervous, so he had to take a pill whenever he was trembling.

Robert Branagh glanced at the trembling Alec as he shook his head. "You really gotta stop getting so shook up Alec. We ain't gonna bite ya" spoke Rob. The only black kid in their gang, the sixteen-year-old son of Marvin Branagh brushed a hand through his shaved hair. His blue steel eyes stared at the table, as he said "I'm more then certain that I can get information outta my dad on where the cannibals seem to be coming from". Rob had always wanted to be a cop like his dad, but Marvin was really resilient towards the idea.

The last one of the gang, Adrian Hernandez grinned "I could get a hold of some first aid sprays from the local drug store. And I'm not talking bout those cheap ones that are for some band-aids. I'm talking about the really potent stuff for serious shit since I doubt the band-aid kinds are gonna cover whatever injuries we get". The Hispanic boy grinned as he said cockily "No one is gonna be able to get by the fake I.D. I got". Readjusting his vest, he dusted off his jeans.

"You mean the one that makes you look twenty four when your so obviously seventeen" Drew smirked at Adrian. Sometimes he wondered why he hung out in this little group.

"Hey c'mon! You know me! Got to keep the age believable" Adrian laughed! Pumping a fist into the air, he laughed, "No one can stop me"! Sitting down, he said "We're gonna catch these cannibals and become heroes"!

"Yeah, I'll bet we'll catch them before STARS does" Kevin grinned. Getting a small elbow to his side, he looked over at Sean. "What" he asked confused.

"I wouldn't mention STARS around Drew here. He's. a personnel grudge against them" Sean whispered, as he eyed Drew who had immediately frowned at the mention of them. "Why don't we talk abo." Sean started.

"I don't mind telling the tale to everyone" Drew interrupted. Sitting up, he said "A few months back, me and Joe got hold of some easy beer from O'Kelly's. Some dumbass had dropped loaded some cases, and we were able to sneak a few out before anyone saw us. We went in the back to enjoy some when we got caught by Chris Redfield". Growling at the mention of his name, he said "What a jerk".

"What do you got against that guy? He's a marksman legend in this town," Robert asked.

"The prick went and socked me, Joe in the jaw a few times, grabbed the beer, and threatened that he would "make the pain worse" if he ever caught me drinking under aged again Took the drinks and then left to return them. I didn't even get a sip," Drew grumbled.

"Wow! I can't believe that! I mean, Redfield is usually very cool headed" Sean said, stunned.

Slamming his fist on the table to get everyone's attention, Drew grunted, "Are you joking me? I heard that guy used to be in a division of the military. All those jarheads have the same anger management issues. All brawn and no brain". Crossing his arms, he grumbled, "I swear, I can't recall a single moment of where he kept a cool head".

"Only when Officer Valentines around" Kevin grinned. A few of the guys sighed at the mention of her name. Officer Jill Valentine was a very competent officer…she was also a very hot one too! Kevin was gonna be eighteen in a few months and he was planning on asking her out once he was!

Diverging away from talk about STARS, Joe called "Everyone, get serious for a moment. This isn't some kid's shit that were gonna be doing". All the boys glanced at Joe, as he continued, "We face the chance of both getting into serious trouble with not only our parents, but the police as well. That, and we could end up facing real certain danger, and I'm not talking about that everyday scuffle danger. I mean life-threatening shit. So, if anyone here wants to back out, then now's the time. I won't look down upon you if you do".

Drew looked at him, stunned as he said "A..Are you serious? You think I first came up with this idea just to back down now. Now way pally! I'm stick through this to the end if I gotta". Kicking back, he grinned "Sides, who else is supposed to keep you morons from getting yourself killed". That earned a quick outburst of wiseass remarks from everyone.

"Meh, I never really was looking for much but hey…this could be fun. Plus, it could give me something to do; so I'm in" Sean smirked. He had a line on combat knives that his dad collected from wars as souvenirs. Even though he never used them, his dad kept them polished and sharpened.

"I'm in. Being a local hero is a good thing to be taken into account when I'm picking out colleges" Kev remarked.

"N..Not going anywhere. Th..this would be good for my se..sel..e..es..Esteem" Alex stuttered out loud.

"My dad will take me seriously and see that I'm able to be a cop, so I'm not going anywhere" Robert said, dead serious.

Adrian hooted as he said, "I got no reason really to wanting to do this. I guess its cause my buddies are gonna do something stupid, so I wanna be their when it happens".

"Your such a tool" Robert mocked.

"I can kick your ass any day" Adrian shot back!

As Drew smiled at the reactions of everyone, he took over. "We'll meet back two days from now with input on when this is all going down. That should give us more then enough time to get what we need and to see too it that we don't over look a single detail. The last thing I want is for us to get bitten in the rear because we overlooked something".

Feeling the morale rising to excellent heights, Drew stood up as he placed a foot on the table. "We're gonna find those cannabis bastards, and show them what happens when they fuck with our town"! Getting a cheer from his group, he hopped down as he said, "Now that we got all business aside, can we please order some food? I'm starving"!

As Drew stepped through the front door of his home, he sighed as he wondered if his dad was home. Knowing him, he was probably out at the RPD still. Hell lately, that's all he had ever seen his dad at, Just cause he was one of the best cops their, didn't mean that he…he might as well just freakin live in the station.

Dropping his bag, Drew strode into the living room as he propped onto the couch. Turning on the TV, he winced as the news came on. The headlines: NINETEEN-YEAR OLD GIRL SURVIVES ATTACK, flashed on the screen. Turning up the volume, Drew sat forward as he listened. Staring at the beautiful, yet stuck up reporter Alyssa Ashcroft; Drew saw the scene of the last attack of the cannibals.

"This is Alyssa Ashcroft, Raccoon news in front of the scene of yet another attack by the mysterious cult. Eileen Gavin's, a nineteen-year-old college student was attacked by one of the members of this cult outside of Kendos Gun store. According to the owner, Robert Kendo; A man, Caucasian, thirties threw himself onto this young girl and attempted to bite her. The owner of the store, Robert Kendo was able to force the man off before shooting him several times point blank in the back. The attacker lumbered off as Kendo called 9-1-1. This was twenty minutes ago, and no word ahs been reached upon the location of the attacker. Eileen Gavin's was unfaultable for comment, but Mr. Kendo here has a few words to say".

Watching carefully, Drew blinked as he could see his father in the background. He recognized him by the baseball RPD cap he wore, under his shaven hairstyle. He was dressed in the standard summer outfit; light blue shirt and navy blue pants. "Hi dad" Drew waved bored as he commented, "Glad to see your apart of this too".

The camera shifted to Robert Kendo, a Japanese American man in his early thirties as he put a hand to his head, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Mr. Kendo, could you please describe the attack of Ms. Gavin's". Alyssa asked.

"I swear too god, it was the most hideous looking guy I've ever seen. I think he was hiding down in a hole for the past few months, cause he didn't look like he's had any sun for the awhile. His teeth was pretty rotten too, clothes were a mess and he smelled so bad that I had to vomit twice," Kendo informed. Crossing his arms, he said "The guy musta been on something strong, cause I shot him with a Colt .45 several times and yet he still kept getting up and shaking them off like it didn't exist".

Drew seemed to stop listening as he watched the scene of Kendo describing more of the attacker. The cannibals had struck again! If he didn't find out where they were hiding out, they could get someone he cared about! His friends…his dad. Anyone! Eyes shifting to the front door, he silently prayed for his dad to get home soon…

_Well, there you have it. The first chapter of my remake of Resident evil Survivor. I'm open to reviews and cristism. So if you feel the need, please don't hesitate. Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I want to join Capcom! It's my dream to become a part of the team of writers who write the plots and ideas for the games! I got loads of ideas for some parts that were never explored enough or need to be explored more! Same thing? DONT CARE! Heh heh! I'm so pumped since I saw the video game play for Resident evil revelations and the mercenaries! I was on the edge of my seat when I saw them go around the corners of the dark ship! I just wish this took place after Resident evil 5 and not in-between it and 4. But I'm not too upset. I'm psyched! So anyway, here's the next chap._

Chapter 2: Darkness approaches

July 24th, 12:30 arm, 1998, behind the Raccoon City news building...

Drew walked casually, as he whistled nonchalantly down the side walk as he almost bumped into Officer Raymond. Waving to the officer smiling, he kept going as he thought to himself "Aren't I lucky? I don't have to bust my rear running all over town just to grab some supplies since I was the one who came up with this idea". Walking past the front doors to the entrance of the building, he gently slipped into the side door as he peeked out to make sure no one had seen him. He was in luck!

Whirling around, he said "Well well, looks like I'm on time". Everyone had already arrived, all with their supplies for their little exploration into the night.

"On time? You're the last one here stupid" Joe responded as he dumped the huge duffel bag he had been lugging around all day. Kneeling down next to it, he zipped it open as he said "Check this out"! All the guys gathered around as they peeked inside and stared. The bag was filled with the Beretta 92F's, the standard handgun for the RPD. It seems Joe came through since they all were flash light equipped, as well as having many clips trusted against the bag.

"Oh shit yeah" Adrian grinned as he reached inside and fished one out. Aiming at the door, he pretended to shoot as he mock shot at it. "Heh heh, those cannibal freaks won't stand a chance now"! Continuing to mock shoot, he felt a hand tap him as he said "What? I'm in the moment".

"Do you even know how to shoot" Robert commented, as he could see watched as Adrian swayed the begun around and... "Don't point that at me" Rob snapped, as he pushed the gun out of his way.

"Hmm, most of us don't even know how to shoot Joe. So, your gonna have to fill us in really on how to do this" Kevin said, as he examined the pistol carefully.

As Joe went into detail on how to aim down the sights, keeping a steady grip on the pistol, and how to load; Drew dug through some of the other bags as he blinked. Fishing around in Adrian's bag, he came across what seemed to be many can's of First Aid Sprays; endorsed by Umbrella! "Dude, you were able to get hold of this stuff? How'd you...for minors like us, we can only get our hands on the cheap stuff".

"I have my ways" Adrian commented, as he continued pulling the trigger of the pistol. "Why doesn't it shoot" He said angrily!

"Slow down Mr. trigger-happy. The safeties on so you don't shoot yourself in the foot" Kevin pointed out. Kevin stepped over to his bag, as he opened it up. Inside, we're dozens of bottles of canine pills! "Before you guys ask, no I didn't rob a pharmacy. I err...was able to convince my dad to let me take a couple from storage so..I could study easier when school college starts for me".

"Your dad works at a pharmacy" Sean asked, raising a brow.

"So what" Kevin said, looking offended as he said "He didn't pay attention since has always busy so..I took as many as I could".

Sean sighed, as he said "Sorry boys. I don't have anything to contribute to this little adventure. Well, nothing except my own style of coolness". Smirking, he received a wap upside the head from Drew and Joe. "I was joking! I eerr...was able to get a hold of two radios from..the army surplus store down the street".

"Only two" Drew asked, as he pointed to everyone around.

"Hey! It was expensive! I can't' afford to buy a set for everyone here" Sean protested.

"W..well. He...Here's the cameras equipment" Alex stuttered as he carefully took out some handheld cameras. "With it, w..we be able to ge..get the of the cannibals cu..cu..cult" Alex stuttered.

"Way to go man" Joe smiled! High fiving him, he looked over at Rob as he said "Almighty Rob! What about you".

Rob smiled as he beckoned for everyone to take a knee. Getting down, he said "It took alot of scooping. It was hard for me to get past the front desk since the secretary was bein a bitch as always. Bumped into that walking turd the Chief of police Irons, and was able to get to the S.T.A.R.S. office, well outside of it anyway". Smiling, he said "Their I heard that from my dad he was giving a report to the Captain of Bravo Team; Enrico Marini of some more murders that were taking place in the Arklay mountains. Rico said that he was planning on investigating it sometime around tonight. With the radio that Sean got, we should be able to pick up their frequency and know when to move in ourselves".

"Awesome! When we move in and take down those sick freaks, we'll be heroes" Drew laughed as he dramatically said "Our names in the papers, just imagine: Local teens outwit STARS! HA! That'll show them".

"Only if we get their first" Kevin commented. Looking up, he said "We should all agree to meet somewhere when we're sure things are gonna go down. What would be a good time around tonight to meet"?

"8:00 pm. We meet at the outskirts of the city, just outside the forest. We'll wait until we get some sort of response telling us that they're moving in. Then we head in ourselves and find the hideout before they do" Joe planned. Pretending to take out a fake map, he said "And for those of you who are stupid, we'll meet at Victory Lake! That where most of the murders have been taking place"!

"Sounds good to me! We meet at Victory Lake, tonight at exactly 8 pm! If you get scared, then don't bother showing up at all" Drew grinned. Placing his hand against the brick wall of the newspaper office, he said "Now let's get the hell outta here before Officer Elliot shows up! I don't want him to be on my ass again".

As the trio separated, Drew whistled as he continued past the entrance to City hall. Noticing some people complaining about the locked door, he noted the jewel based mechanism next to it. Making a face, he said "What was the mayor thinking when he had that stupid jewel thing installed? Wouldn't a regularly lock be easier"?

Cut to later that night...

Drew's bedroom, 7:50 pm.

Drew looked back as he glanced at the doorway to the hall. He half expected his dad to come barging in, screaming "Son, what your doing is completely stupid! Leave it to the RPD to solve the horrible crimes that have been taking place within our fair city. So, you and your little friends let us handle this, and stay out of the way"! Like drew would listen even if he did come through that door!

Gripping the two way radio that Sean had, he quietly flicked it on as he heard the white static noise fill the room. For some reason, it was strangely comforting. He didn't know why, but hearing the noise brought him some sort of peace. Shaking his head, he turned to channel 13 as according to Rob; that was the frequency the STARS used.

Opening the window to his freedom, he smirked as he knew his dad was downstairs watching TV, so he wouldn't notice his son sneak out! "Later dad" he whispered as he gently slide down the rope of wet towels he had made tied to his bed. Landing, he jogged as quickly as he could down the streets of Raccoon towards Victory Lake. Last thing he wanted was for his dad to catch onto the fact that his son was gone. He never checked on him in the evening, so he could just sneak back when he got the cannibals. Easy as pie!

Checking his watch as he ran, he panicked! "8:03? Shit! I'm late" Drew berated himself as he started to run freely. He was so not gonna be the one to have held everyone up! Usually that was Joe's forte!

Reaching Victory Lake, he blinked at the police tapes saying NO ENTRY! He knew the others were thinking the same thing he was thinking at the moment, as he gently slipped past the tape. No one famous ever really played by the rules right?

Meeting at the spot, he saw the others already awaiting. Clearly, they were annoyed with him for not being on time. As he walked into the flash lights that they held, he said "I know. I'm late. Sorry, don't shoot me ok".

Lowering the Beretta, Joe snapped in a huff "What the hell took you so long? Do you have any idea how long we've all been standing around waiting for you".

"About 3 minutes" Drew asked.

"More then enough time" grumbled Joe.

Sean sighed, as he said "Alright everyone, take a knee". The group looked at Sean weirdly, as he said "Just do it alright". Slowly, they all got down on a knee as Sean joined them. Removing his dewrage, he said "This shit is gonna be dangerous. We could get hurt...possibly die even. So, I just wanted you all to know that if anyone here wants to back out and go home, then I won't think any differently of you. Also, if you want to say something before we do this; then speak now or forever hold your peace".

Alex raised a brow, as he whispered to Adrian "Y..you'd the..think we..were to war w..with t.. kinda s..sp..speech". This received a chuckle as Alex and Adrian winced as Sean stamped his boot to the ground.

"I'm being serious here. Before Drew showed up, you all seemed pretty fidgety and nervous. Anyone here having second thoughts" Sean asked. Not receiving an answer save for mumbles, and averted eyes; he asked "Any at all"?

Drew sighed as he said "I've been planning this thing for awhile now. I came up with this, and I didn't get to where I am now just so I could drop out into he end out of fear". Placing his fist down, he said "I'm sticking to the plan no matter what happens".

Joe then said "This will defiantly show everyone what we're capable of, so I'm not backing down neither". Clapping an arm around Drew's shoulder, he said "Sides, someone's got keep you from getting killed". Joe then laughed, as Drew punched him in the arm as a response smirking.

Kevin sighed as he said "As the oldest one here, I'm the most responsible. So I gotta make sure none of you get killed. Sides, being a hero will boost my credentials when selecting a college".

Adrian grinned "Hell yeah I'm in! There's no way I'm gonna turn chicken and run! Who ever heard of a cowardly hero anyway huh"?

Robert stared as he said "You know my answer. I'm staying. Might prove to my dad that I'm not helpless and can fend for myself".

Alex gulped as he coughed. Getting everyone's attention, he silently popped some pills into his mouth as he swallowed before saying "Alright, I have to admit that I'm not afraid; I'm fuckin terrified".

"Pfft, pussy" Robert grumbled, as he was elbowed in the side by Kevin.

Alex continued, unversed by the rudeness "I just wanted to let you all know that if this doesn't go well then...well, it was cool knowing you all". The air was filled with silence as no one said anything, apparently reflecting on what Alex said. Maybe they should back out and leave? I mean, they aren't a band of military trained commandos; they're just high school kids!

"Oh c'mon! Do you have to be such a downer" Adrian interrupted the silence! Bringing Alex into a headlock, he said "Listen up and listen good man, none of use are gonna die; you hear me? We're all gonna come out a-ok. So let's not be negative about the situation since it's obvious that we're gonna be alright"!

That seemed to lighten the tense mood, as everyone got up.

Drew reached into the bag as he fished out a Beretta. Clicking on the flashlight, he said "Alright everyone, flashlights on". Watching as they all slowly turned them on, he said "Make sure you keep the safety on until necessary okay and...

BAM!

"WHOA" Drew screamed as a bullet when flying past him, as it hit a tree behind him! Slowly pausing as the gunshot echo faded, he blinked as he slowly turned around and touched the hole where the bullet had hit. Cringing at the heat, he whirled around angrily. "Who shot that off" he growled!

Adrian gently raised his hand, the pistol at his feet as he sheepishly smiled. "Err, sorry man. I'm just abit eager to get in on some of the action an..OWW" he shouted! Staggering back, he said "W..What".

Drew had socked him across the jaw, as he grabbed him by the shoulders and shock hm. "You idiot! You almost shot my head off! Keep the safety on at all time until you see actual danger! Otherwise, you'll kill one of us"! Watching as he picked up the pistol and put the safety on, he sighed as he felt Joe tap him on the back.

"We'd better go" Joe said as he noticed Drew wasn't moving. "What's up" he asked as the others moved past him with all their equipment on them.

"What if Alex is right and we don't make it out of this" Drew asked, exposing a hint of worry in his voice.

Joe snorted, as he said "Dude, relax. All of us are gonna come outta this. Sides, its just local cannibalism. Nothing out of the ordinary about that. So, I think we can handle ourselves".

Smiling, Drew nodded "Yeah, that's true. We'll be alright". Getting in front of everyone, he asked "Got your gear"? He received yes's and nods as he raised his Beretta as he turned to face the woods that were next to the lake. "Let's move out then" He smirked. Taking a single line formation, Drew led the way alongside Joe as the two casually strafed their pistols in another direction. The pale moonlight, reflected off of their weapons as the woods seemed eerily quiet for how late it was.

Sean noticed this, as he raised a brow; commenting "Notice how umm..quiet it is"?

Kevin halted, as he took the lead. Creeping to the front of the group, he told everyone to quiet down. "Do you hear that" he said softly. Everyone paused as they focused their hearing. "Nothing at all. Not even crickets chirping" Kevin said, disturbed.

Robert blinked as he said "Maybe I'm getting paranoid, but where did this fog roll in from" Pointing around everywhere, he said "I don't remember on the weather channel about their being any sort of fog coming in"?

"And since when is the weather man ever right" Adrian asked, laughing to hide his worry.

Suddenly, a loud whirling sound came into earshot. The group looked up into the skies, as they could see the silhouette and spotlight of a helicopter as it flew overhead. The spotlight briefly shined over the group of teens for a split-second as it went towards the west, the engine roaring as it caused the trees to shake. Vanishing from sight, the chopper set down a mile away from the teens.

"What was that? Some kidna rescue chopper looking for some more of the victims" Adrian asked.

"It's STARS! I know it" Drew declared as he asked everyone to huddle. Crouching down, he said "Rob, you said that they'd be investigating at some point tonight! Well, that must be them coming in to look for the cannibals".

"They might have gotten a lock on the radio frequencies" Rob said, putting a hand to his chin.

Quiet murmuring began amongst the group as they silently argued on what to do.

"So what the hell do we do now? If they find us out here, we could get shot at or arrested" Alex panicked!

"If they don't do either of those, they'll send us back home...to our infuriated parents" Sean mummer low.

"What we're going to do, is continue with our plan. I didn't start this just to cop out at the last second! Screw STARS" Drew hissed as he got up. Beckoning the others to follow, he said "Let's keep moving and now mess up please". As he led the way, he thought "Come to think of it, we don't really have a general plan on how to find the hideout. The woods are huge! What, should we all split up to look or..not"?

"Oh boy, this is abit of a dilemma" Joe commented as he had noticed the look on Drew's face. Getting next to him, he asked "So what's the plan"?

Drew sighed, as he responded "I haven't the foggiest idea".

Throwing up his hands in exasperation, Joe commented "Oh great"! Before he could deem Drew an idiot for not having a plan on how to find them, a low growl echoed through the air. Crossing his arms, Joe sighed "Alright, who didn't eat before coming here"? Getting no response, he said "C'mon people, whose stomach just growled".

"Well, I'm abit hungry actually" Adrian commented. Looking up, he insisted "But that wasn't me".

"Alright then, where did.." Joe started but was interrupted by another low growl, this time louder as it came from...

Whirling around, the group could see the silhouette of a dog. A Doberman from what he could tell. Sighing in relief, they realized it was growling at them in anger.

"Err, nice doggy" Sean tried, but received an angry bark casing him to jump back.

"Okay, I..I'm not sh..shoot..in a d.d..dog" Alex stuttered, as he reached for his pills.

Drew was about to comment on how he didn't feel comfortable with doing so, since he liked dogs when the Doberman stepped into the pale moon light. The groups' eyes bulged in response as they stared horrified at the dog. It didn't look dead! It looked completely destroyed! Through its' dark fur, patches of skin and fur were missing! Its rib cage was cursedly exposed. The left eye of the dog was missing, a bloodied hole where it once was as it snarled it's blood-soaked teeth. It resembled a dog straight out of hell itself!

"M.m..monster. It's a monster" Alex gasped, as he took a step backwards.

"H..hey let's not worry. We..we outnumber this guy seven to one. J..shoot it and we can move on Adrian commented lightly, visibly afraid.

More growls echoed on queue as five more Doberman emerged from the shadows. All looking as destroyed and dead like the first one. Of course! If these were wild dogs, it made sense for them to hunt in a pack!

Kevin twitched as he moved a foot back quickly to see the reaction. The dogs flinched as they got ready to move, like a puppy would during a game of chase. Finally, the silence was broken.

"RUUUUUNNNN"! Robert screamed, as he turned tail and ran in the other direction! Realizing that whatever brief moment of solitude that had been there was shattered, the others followed in response terrified! Behind them, the hungry growls of the Doberman followed in starving strides!

"A dream, this is all just a bad dream" Drew thought in his mind as he tried to register what was happening. Like most chase dreams, he ran for his life from the thing that meant to do him harm. But where was he running towards! All he could see was trees and fog. He needed an escape!

Kevin was truckin behind, as he glanced back for a brief second to stare into hideous eyes of these monsters! That was all that was needed as he had failed to notice the large root sticking out of a nearby tree, as he tripped. Going into a roll, Kevin groggily rubbed his neck as he staggered to his feet and tried to keep running. But that brief moment of losing focus, was all the dogs needed as the leader jumped onto his back, forcing him to the ground once more.

Struggling against the dogs, Kevin kicked and punched for freedom as he reached he tried to shoot his pistol into the maw of the beast. Holding back the dog with one hand, as he stared horrified at its clamping jaws, he looked up. About to pull the trigger, he gasped in terror as he felt the pistol fly from his hand from another dog that had arrived. Feeling his chest being bitten multiple times, Kevin screamed in fear over the vicious biting of the dogs. Letting out a low moan, he could feel blood entering his throat as he looked up at his friends. "R..ru..n" he barely made out as he was silenced when the leader ripped his throat out.

The group had completely frozen as they watched the frenzy of wild dogs maim their friend. Was this real? They had seen death a thousand times in video games and movies, but nothing could ever prepare them for the real thing. They couldn't even get themselves to aim and shoot whilst the dogs fought like beast over Kevin's corpse.

"No...not a dream..a nightmare. A living nightmare" Drew thought afraid, more afraid then he had ever been in his life. But it wasn't. No matter how much he wanted to believe it was a dream, he knew that it wouldn't change anything. Kevin was dead! DEAD! A gunshot rang through the forest, not from any of the teens; but from somewhere west to their position.

Snapping out of it, Joe heard the shot as he shouted to the others "Run! Keep running"! Watching as they slowly came back to reality, they turned and ran towards the direction of the shot. The dogs suddenly lost interest in Kevin's body, as they resumed the chase!

"I'll kill them" Sean shouted, as he turned whilst running and fired widely into the dark. Missing most of the time, he smiled as he saw one dog stumble but kept running.

The group followed suit, turning and firing blindly to keep the dogs away as they followed Joe! Dashing in the direction of the gunfire, a blinding light shined down from above, as the teens looked up to see the helicopter from before fly over, and away! The boys cried up, screaming for the helicopters attention but failed as it disappeared from sight!

"Son of a bitch" Drew shouted as he rushed ahead of the group. Something could be seen in the fog. As they approached, Drew thought "An old mansion"? What was a mansion doing out here in the woods? Screaming to the others "Run for that mansion", he looked as he could see the pack of dogs still on them. "We need to lose them fast! But how" he thought. Seeing how big it was, Drew shouted "Split up"!

"Are you crazy? We'll die" Rob screamed back.

"We'll die either way if we don't split up! Just do it! They can't follow all of us" Drew protested. As he approached the house, he dashed off towards the side of the house. Looking back, he could see Sean right behind him as he thought "How am I supposed to get in"? He hadn't planned that far, and now he was gonna die!

"Over their" Sean screamed! Pointing at a window, he ducked down as he picked up a small rock from the ground. Heaving it back, he tossed it through the window as he said "If we can't get to an entrance, then we'll just make one". Whirling around as he reached the window, he kicked his left foot thought it, shattering the glass as he forced his way through.

Drew whirled around as he fired some more shots at the beast before lunging himself through the window. As he landed, he let out a sharp cry as his knee banged against the floor. Looking up, he caught sight of Sean pushing a sofa against the exposed window, covering the opening. Not satisfied, he saw Sean prop chairs to hold it up.

They both froze as they could hear the dogs growling like beast, urging to get their blood as they waited for them to leave. Drew covered his ears in fear, as he repeated to himself "This is not happening. This is not happening ". Mumbling quickly to himself, he groaned "Wake up. Please wake up".

As the silence came, both waited softly as they looked up to observe their surroundings. They were in a long hallway that stretched down by at least a hundred yards, maybe less. Multiple doors lined up against the walls as lighting became too slowly illuminate the two from the other windows.

"W..where are the others" Drew asked, as he sat up as he rubbed his knee. The whole plan had gone to shit! Chased by dogs, Kevin was dead and..and they were now in an unknown mansion.

Sean silently helped prop Drew up, as he put an arm under his shoulder and helped him up. "I..I don't know. Let's get out of this hall before a dog breaks through the window" Sean said quickly, looking at Drew's radio. Whoever had it last should be able to answer it. Going into the nearest door, he silently prayed the others had made it...

_**Well, theirs chapter two. College starts in a few days so it might be awhile until I post again. I hope this is satirizing work for those reading. Comments and criticism is accepted. Until the next chapter, see ya. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not much to say on this one really, but going to keep trying in my attempt at getting better really. Hopefully, I'll one day become an even better writer then I am as of now. Until that day, I'll keep doing stories here on _

_Techne: __Yeah, that'll be changes in their death scenes and hopefully more interactions with others. _

_x-Artichoke-x: Yeah, he's a douchbag as of now. He becomes much more humble when he ends up fighting for his life and gaining experience in these kind of situations._

Chapter 3: The nightmare commences...

July 24th, 8:10 pm, 1998, behind the Spencer Mansion...

Joe dashed through the night, scared out of his mind as he shoved and pushed through a metal gate into a graveyard. Collapsing to his knees, he clamped his hands on the ground as he breathed heavily of the cool air that the night had presented him. What had started out as a night that was supposed to be the night he became a hero, turned into a living nightmare. Now one of his friends were dead, and he was separated from everyone. Hearing the gate slam shut behind him, he whirled around pointing his pistol he had ripped free from his pocket.

Calming down as he saw it was Rob, he slowly lowered his pistol as he got to his feet moaning "Rob". Getting up, he had caught his breathe as he stared at the dark skinned boy, asking "Are you alright"?

Rob panted in response, as he said "Y..Yeah. I think so. I think I lost those...dogs". Flinching at the mentioning of the hellhounds, he said "Wh..where are the others"?

Joe shook his head, leaning against the gate. "I..I don't know. I lost track of them after we ran when...Kevin was killed". He paused as he thought of that. Good god, poor Kevin. He could still see the terrified look in his eyes as the dogs ripped into his flesh, outstretching his hand in a weakened gaze as he felt his life drain away.

Rob, hearing a sniffle stomped up to Joe and shook him. "Hey, hey! Stay with me man! Don't get all teary eyed on me. W..we're still in danger and...we won't be able to save ourselves if we end up dead by thinking of Kev". He realized how big of an ass he sounded, but it was true. He felt bad for Kevin, but they had to keep moving. Giving Joe a weak smile, Rob said "Now c'mon man, w..we have to find the others and..get out of here".

Joe snapped back to reality as he let out a yelp of shock as he fell forward from the gate. Whirling around, he could see the dogs had found them and had taken a rip out of his jacket. Luckily, it didn't get his flesh. Aiming at its head with a shaky hand, he pressed his finger on the trigger. Gulping, he shook like crazy at the beast. He..he couldn't do it! He was..too afraid!

Being yanked to his feet, Joe felt disconnected as Rob dragged him through another gate deeper into the woods...

The hall immediately after they're arrival...

Drew limped as he could feel his leg getting better, but still needed some support as he paused at the window. Glancing out as the moonlight shined down against his face. Shaking his head, he muttered "Kev...".

Sean paused at this, as he looked out the window in the forest, knowing Kevin's body was still laying where they had left it. If they were luckily, they wouldn't find it so...so they couldn't look at the horror that had happened to their friend. Urging Drew to move, Sean said "C'mon, through here". Coming to a large room, with a high ceiling and a sickly pale light, Sean froze as he heard a caw.

Drew had heard it too, as he glanced up and could see black, crows with red eyes looking down at them. Getting off of Sean, he stumbled as he fell forward onto something soft. Blinking as he could smell a horrible stench where he had fallen, he backed up as his eyes widened in horror. He had fallen onto a decaying corpse that laid against the wall. Throwing himself off it, he covered his mouth to suppress his scream as he stared at it!

The corpse was dressed in a ratty looking buttoned up jacket, with ripped jeans. It's skin was...decayed to a sickly grey. Much of its skin had cracks in it like it was...falling off. The hair that had once adorned the scalp, was falling out and...its eyes were sunken in and had a milky filed to it. It..looked like one of the cannibals he had seen in the pictures.

"S.S..Sean. I..I think we.." Drew shudder, afraid as he pointed at the body.

"Have found the hideout of the cannibals" Sean finished as he stared at it solemnly. Helping Drew up, he looked at the crows as he said "Its..unsettling. Whoever heard of crows flocking at night". The way they were watching them was...unnatural. Almost as if they could tell what they were thinking or..". Shaking his head, he pointed to the staircase. "Up their...real quiet like" He motioned.

Tiptoeing up the stairs, Drew did what he could to keep himself from whimpering in fear as he glanced at the crows. They were watching...waiting for them to do something. It seems they didn't have to as...

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sean froze as he heard gunshots coming from the hall that they had just left, he didn't know what it was but he wasn't going to find out! The crows heard too, as they immediately burst into shrieks; soaring at the boys! Kicking open the door upstairs, he yanked Drew through as he slammed it shut, sinking against the door. Hearing a low scuffling from behind, Sean whirled around and could see something coming around the corner.

Blinking, he stared in horror as he could see one of the cannibals approach but..he seemed out of his mind! He let out a low moan like a tired man after a long day of work yet..it seemed threatening. The...amounts of splattered dried blood on its messy body indicated that this man shouldn't even be standing, let alone walking.

Aiming at him, Sean declared "S..stop! I'll shoot"! He blinked as he thought "I'm aiming right at his head s..so why isn't he stopping"? He let out a cry of shock as it lunged forward and fell on top of him! Freaking out, Sean kicked and punched against the man as the man snapped his teeth hungrily at Sean in an attempt to bite his cheek!

BANG!

Dried blood splattered against Sean's cheek, as he shoved the monster off of him. Looking up, he glanced at Drew who held a smoking pistol in his shaky hands. Sean quickly rubbed the smeared blood off his cheek as bent over to look at him. Suddenly, he was thrown off guard as the..monster grabbed his shoe!

"I...I shot him right in the chest! How's he still alive" Drew thought as came forward and smash his boot against the man's head. The last thing he expected was his boot to utterly destroy the man's head in an explosion of brain and blood. Dropping his pistol, Drew clamped a hand to his mouth as he could feel bile rising in his throat. He let loose all over the carpet...

"N..Not a man. Not a man" Sean repeated in an unsettled tone.

Graveyard...

Wesker froze as he quickly hid behind a tree. Glancing out into the darkness, he readjusted his shades as he caught glimpse of two beings coming towards the miniature sized graveyard that would lead to the backdoor of the main hall to the mansion. Keeping his hand on his pistol, he blinked in shock at what he was seeing. Two young me...no boys. Two teenagers we're making their way over the tall fence that would lead into the graveyard!

"What is this? Teenagers here" Wesker spoke out loud as he could see the African American boy help his friend over the fence. What were children doing out here of all places? Had they not heard the news to stay away from the forest? Growling low, he said "Perhaps I should eliminate them both here". Aiming silently, he thought "No consequents if I kill them now".

Putting his finger on the trigger, he hesitated. Barry, Chris and Jill had just gone into the other room to go look for him. He had successfully ditched them to complete his mission, and if they heard the gun shots so close; they'd come running. And he had to be very careful if he wanted to keep a low profile. Lowering his pistol as he watched them low against the stone graves, he smiled like a predator observing his prey. "If the monsters here don't end up being the death of you boys, then perhaps I shall be...in time".

Backing away, Wesker decided to slipped back in and waited for the Alphas to come back. Once they had split up, he'd...convince Barry to help his cause.

The main hall...

Chris reentered as he tried to calm his breathing. T..they had just killed a...zombie. It was incledorous. Zombies weren't real. They only existed in things like comics and bad horror movies. Shaking his head as the others came in, he blinked as he could see no sign of the captain. "Wesker" Chris called out, his voice bellowing throughout the hall.

"Where did he go" Jill asked, looking around and seeing no sign of the captain.

Barry crossed his arms, as he said "Search this hall for now, let's not leave the room". Noticing a small path behind the grand staircase, he stepped down a small set of stairs only to find a metal gate blocking his path. Had Wesker gone this way? Grunting as he tried to move the gate, he let go in defeat. The gates weren't going to open. Reemerging from the stairs, he called out "Find anything"?

"Nothing. Whets going on here guys? I just don't get it. First Kenneth's dead, and now Wesker's missing. Think he..ran into one of those things" Jill asked, doing her best to keep her composure.

"We would have heard his shots. Unless he was ambushed and dragged off. Agg, I don't know what's what anymore" Chris sighed in aggravation. Looking up, he said "He..hey. When we were outside, did..did either of you two hear that gunfire from the east"? Getting their attention, he said "Whilst we were running for this mansion, I could hear someone shooting , east of us I think".

"Hmm, I'm not sure myself. I think I heard it..might have been the Bravos" Barry said. Putting a hand to his magnum, he said "Well, we can't do much really. I..I'm gonna go and check out the door on the opposite side of the dining room. You two go and check the dining room". Getting a nod, he said "Listen, if something happens or we need to meet up, let's use this room as a meeting spot".

Chris watched in silence as Barry left. Turning to Jill, he said "Well, let's go". Leading the way towards where they had found Kenneth dead, Chris silently prayed to himself that they would find the rest of the Bravos before it was too late...

"Work you piece of shit" Adrian growled, pushing the buttons of his radio multiple times but getting no response. He had taken refuge into an art gallery after he had...killed one of those monsters. He had thrown up in the corner and recovered, and not was trying to contact the others and hope that they went dead. Glaring at the radio, he shouted "WORK"!

Hearing the door to the gallery open, Adrian froze. Getting to his feet, he slowly edged to the corner of the hall that would lead to the blue tinted room where some useless painting awaited. Someone wearing heavy boots were in the room and...approaching quickly. Gulping, he thought "It..it must be another one of those monsters".

Reaching into his back pocket, he removed the dagger he had took from the shelf in the back of the dimly lit hall. Keeping it behind his back, he waited as he heard the boots getting closer. Had he been paying attention, he'd have notice that they weren't scuffling like one of those zombies but in his scared state, he failed to notice. Feeling his bones shake as he heard the boots stop right at the edge of the corner, Adrian halted as he pulled back..and lunged!

"Die" Adrian screamed as he brought the knife down in full force. A powerful fist grabbed his arm, as Adrian struggled and grunted against the powerful force, but the whatever zombie had grabbed him shoved him to the ground as he hit his elbow. Panicking as he dropped the dagger, he freaked "Don't kill me"!

A light shined down upon his face, as he squinted holding his hand to block it out as Adrian heard a booming voice ask "Are you alright"? Blinking, Adrian looked up as the light turned away as he was staring up into the blue eyes of a grizzled man. Auburn brown hair, bearded and so muscled that he could probably take Duke Nukem himself; the man was dressed in a STARS outfit. Adrian's first thought was "Oh shit", but quickly changed to "Fuck Drew's vendetta, these guys can help".

"Oh thank god, I thought you were a..a zombie" Adrian explained as he was helped to his feet. Looking at the man, he chuckled "So I guess I'm lucky huh"?

Barry stared at the teenager in shock, as he said "W..who are you and what are you doing in this mansion"? Staring at the teenager, he thought to himself that he was probably a few years older than Molly. Shaking his head, he could see the kid was scared and needed a hand. Smiling weakly, he said "I'm Officer Burton of Alpha Team STARS, you can just call me Barry". Offering a hand to the boy, he figured showing that he was a friend could help get him some answers.

Adrian looked down at the hand, as he took it reassured. This guy wasn't gonna hurt him. "Adrian Hernandez" Adrian answered. Sighing, he explained "I..was with some friends and...we came here to become heroes. W...One of us got killed out there and well got separated". Looking down, he said "So, yeah I know I should be in bed or something by now but...".

Crossing his arms, Barry became stern as he said "It's danger out in the forest. Surely you and your friends heard the news to stay away. With all the recent murders, you think that'd be a sign to keep away". Smiling weakly, he said "But you took it as a bit of a dare so you could solve something before the cops right"? Receiving a weak nod, he sighed "I see. Well, this complicates things but".

Giving the boy a reassuring pat on the back, he said "Getting angry isn't gonna help the situation, so...come with me. I'll do my best to watch out for you and...".

"I don't need a babysitter, Officer. I can handle myself" Adrian insisted as his chest puffed out with pride. Going to leave, he heard Barry ask if he wanted to go through this house by himself. Freezing in place, he thought "Shoot, I don't wanna get killed so quickly and he's better armed so". Grumbling, he said "Alright fine, I..I'll go with you".

Smiling, Barry said "Then follow me out here, I should regroup with my te.." Barry started as he opened the door to the hall, to see Wesker standing their grinning. "C..Captain! There you are". Approaching, he said "I thought one of those uglies got you".

Wesker smiled as he said "I err..thought I heard a scream on the second floor, so I went to investigate but couldn't get to far because some of the doors were locked". Continuing to smile, he noticed the Hispanic kid behind Barry as he thought "Another one? Blast it! How many of these children are here"? "I see you've found a troublemaker. No matter" Wesker assured as he decided to use his plan into action.

"Barry, tell me...have you ever heard of White Umbrella" Wesker asked, smiling darkly as he could see Barry become uncomfortable.

Keeping his guard up through the quiet halls of the mansion, Drew shivered at the dimly lifted hall that would lead downstairs to another hauntingly, chilled hall. Stopping at the window, he glanced outside into the cool, dark forest as he knew that it was most likely still inhabited by more of those dogs. So, if they wanted to get out; they couldn't just simply walk out the front door. Turning to Sean, he caught a glimpse of him silently going down the creaky, staircase.

Hearing a yelp of terror, Drew dashed around, and down the staircase to see Sean wrestling with a particularly burly zombie. Gasping in horror, Drew aimed at the zombies kneecap as he fired twice, the bullets blowing its kneecap out. Watching it release Sean, Drew gasped as he watched Sean front kick its face, and then shoot it whilst it was down in the head.

"Son of a bitch" Sean swore angrily, kicking it twice. Panting as he waited for his heart beat to slow down, he glanced over at a side door as he cautiously opened it. It seemed to be some sort of medical room, as there was a single cot into he back of the room; shelves stocked with labeled bottles, a chest in the corner and a desk with a single typewriter.

"Let's stop here for a second" Drew tried to reason, sitting down on the chest as he gently closed the door. The room seemed to provide an atmosphere of...peace. It seemed like the moment he closed the door to the hallway; that a powerful sense of serenity and...safety entered his mind. Perhaps it was the cot in the corner or bottles of medicine. Whatever it was, he had to say that after killing those...those zombies; that a sense of peace felt relaxing.

Sean sat back against the cot, as he let out a low chuckle. Ignoring the look of confusion on Drew's face, he laughed "Wow, we're in a real crappy situation aren't we"? Shaking his head back and forth, he stared at the door in a far away glance. "I figured that the night was gonna be interesting since we were going to hunt some cannibals. Instead, we get some freaky dogs and zombies trying to eat our guts. Oh, how fun".

Glaring at how easy Sean was taking this, Drew said "Maybe you hadn't noticed, but we're in a mansion filled with these things , and the others are all over the place. I haven't been able to contact the last person who had the radio or...or anyone for that matter". Smiling as he got Sean's attention, Drew removed the radio from his pocket as he pointed at it saying "I've been unable to get anyone inside, and outside of the mansion on any frequency. I think for a moment I got a hold of the RPD but then lost the signal".

Sean blinked, as he said "When were you doing that"?

"Whilst you were looking for another way out of the dining room, other than two giant double door on the balcony" Drew responded. Before Sean could respond to this comment, they froze as they could hear a pair of boots enter from above. Someone was in the hall! Drew slowly got off the chest, as he aimed his pistol at the door as he heard the boots get closer. Feeling his heart beat rapidly, he gulped in fear.

The door opened as Drew aimed into he darkness, shouting "Hold it right their! I..I'll shoot". Whoever was in the darkness paused as he slowly raised his hands. He indicated towards the floor, causing Drew to take his eyes off the assailant. That was all he needed, as the figure stepped quickly into the light and slapped the gun out of Drew's hand, before pushing him hard with one hand to the floor.

"Oof" Drew gasped in pain, as he looked up quickly in shock. The man stepped into the light, followed by another; a woman. The man was young, mid twenties; spike brown hair and wearing a green STARS vest. The woman was early twenties, brown short hair covered by a blue beret and in a blue STARS outfit. Drew blinked as he recognized the man.

"It's you" Drew addressed, low and inaudible as the two stepped into the room; uncertainty in the air as they lowered their weapons.

Chris Redfield stared down at the two teenagers, his eyes narrowed at the two in suspicion. Putting a hand to his chin, he thought "Where have I seen these two before"? Gasping in shock, he said "I remember. You're the two who I caught drinking awhile back underage". Anger creeping into his voice, he demanded "And just what are you two doing here anyway"? Why were two teenage boys out in the middle of hostile territory? Did they have some kind of death wish?

Jill looked at the two, curiously as she was torn between her authorize state, and her comforting one. Apart of her told her to yell at these two boys, berate them for being out here and for doing something so...so stupid! Yet from the fear in their eyes, she wanted to also comfort them and tell them it was going to be alright. Staring at Chris, she said "Chris, getting angry won't solve anything. Let's first hear them out before we jump to any conclusions".

Chris shot Jill an incledrous look, but hesitantly nodded as he turned back to the boys. "Okay, explain" Chris demanded, closing the door and looking at the two with annoyance.

_**Cutting it short there. Well, I hope it's doing alright so far. Please feel free to leave comments, and constructive criticism. **_

_**Me and HUNK:**_

_**Me: HUNK! I demand that you reveal yourself! Who are you really?**_

_**HUNK: Very well. *Removes mask and reveals the face of***_

_**Me: CHRIS REDFIELD!**_


End file.
